


Snow

by pollitt



Category: True Blood
Genre: Drabble, M/M, WtMAtPWW, drabble-a-day, godric/eric - Freeform, true blood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt requested by autiger23, who asked for <i>"snow- you know Eric loves it, but does Godric?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

Godric has always preferred the warmth--a vestige of his once-mortal life--but he has not seen the sun in over two millennia. He has learned to love the cold.

There are a thousand words for snow in languages both living and long since silenced, and Godric knows each one. He has spoken the words over the smooth white plains of Eric's skin. He has tasted the bite of the cold, the purest white, in Eric's kiss. And in the radiance of the moon over untouched snow, he has felt the warmth of light upon his face.

The word is his life.


End file.
